All-Star Superman
All-Star Superman (Grandes Astros Superman, no Brasil) é um filme animado lançado diretamente para o mercado de Home Vídeo baseado na aclamada série em quadrinhos All-Star Superman por Grant Morrison e Frank Quitely. O filme é o décimo na linha de filmes animados originais da DC (DC Universe Animated Original Movies) lançado pela Warner Premiere e Warner Bros Animation e o primeiro na linha a ser classificado como PG ao contrário da habitual classificação PG-13. Foi lançado em 22 de fevereiro de 2011. Plot Dr. Leo Quintum e seu time estão explorando o Sol quando são sabotados por um clone geneticamente melhorado e transformado em bomba-relógio por Lex Luthor. Superman para o clone, mas, ao fazê-lo, recebe uma overdose de radiação solar. Apesar de estar lentamente matando ele, a radiação dá novos poderes ao Superman. Luthor, tendo orquestrado a morte de Superman, é preso graças ao artigo de Clark Kent e condenado à morte. Superman pede ao Dr. Quintum para manter notícias de sua morte iminente segredo do público. Esperando passar seu tempo restante com Lois Lane, Superman revela ser Clark Kent, mas Lois duvida da revelação, por nunca ter sido sido capaz de provar a identidade secreta de Kent. Superman então a leva para a Fortaleza da Solidão. Durante a visita, o comportamento secreto de Superman e uma exposição indireta de Lois a produtos químicos alienígenas aumenta a paranoia da repórter. Assustada pelo Robot 7, Lois, com um laser de criptonita, atira no robô e depois no Superman. Tendo se tornado imune à criptonita verde por causa da radiação, Superman é capaz de acalmá-la, explicando que tentava apenas esconder o presente de aniversário de Lois, um soro que concederia a ela superpoderes por 24 horas. Agora, como Superwoman, ela e Superman param um ataque de Subterranosauris liderados por Krull em Metropolis, quando Samson (que havia enganado Krull) e Atlas aparecem. Depois que os Subterranosauris são devolvidos à Terra, seu líder Tyrannko afirma a Superman que Krull será punido. Samson então flerta com Lois e dá a ela um colar, as jóias da coroa da Ultra-Sphinx. Quando Superman diz a ele para recuar, Samson mostra a Superman um jornal do futuro que lê "Superman Morto" e desafia Superman a uma disputa por Lois. O Ultra-Sphinx viaja no tempo para recuperar as jóias que Samson havia roubado, colocando Lois entre a vida e a morte. Superman deve responder uma pergunta irrespondível para salvar Lois. A pergunta é "O que acontece quando a força imparável encontra o objeto imovível?" Superman vence o desafio com a resposta "rendição". Superman então derrota Atlas e Samson em uma dupla queda de braço antes de passar o resto do dia com Lois enquanto seus poderes desaparecem. Later, Kent meets Luthor in his death row cell for an exclusive interview at Stryker's Island. However, Superman's energy allows the Parasite to free himself and cause havoc in the prison. Clark stops him while not revealing his secret identity, with Luthor disclosing his respect for Clark as both a journalist and a man. Luthor then reveals a tunnel from his cell for Clark to escape through, aided by Luthor's delinquent niece Nasthalthia. Luthor chooses not to escape as the satisfaction of outliving Superman is rewarding enough. Weeks later, after taking the city of Kandor to a new planet to thrive, Superman returns to find Metropolis has been repaired with Kryptonian architecture and that Earth has been protected by Bar-El and Lilo, lost astronauts from Krypton. They followed the trail of the vessel that brought Superman to Earth. To his dismay, the two have less altruistic goals and intend to turn Earth into a new Krypton. As they fight Superman, Bar-El and Lilo begin showing signs of illness: the two had passed through the remnants of Krypton and thus were saturated with Kryptonite. To save them and at their request, Superman places the two in the Phantom Zone until a cure can be found. After settling his affairs, Superman proceeds to finish his last will and testament. Luthor reprogrammed one of the Fortress' robots to steal the serum he made for Lois' birthday. Having the powers of Superman, Luthors' electrocution failed and he escapes, unfettered. He meets with Nasthalthia below one of his lairs to continue his plans. Superman finishes his will when he learns of Luthor's secret ally: Solaris, the tyrant star computer which betrayed Luthor by tampering with Earth's sun and turned it blue. With his robots, Superman engages Solaris in space. All seems lost until Superman's pet Sun-Eater sacrifices itself to weaken the tyrant star, which allows Superman to destroy Solaris. Clark returns to the Daily Planet, very ill, and dies upon completing his article. As the staff tries to save him, the super-powered Luthor arrives and attempts to kill Lois. Clark revives and fires a gravity gun at Luthor. Superman tells Luthor he has been on to him ever since Robot-7 first malfunctioned. As his powers fade, Luthor briefly sees the world as Superman sees it and weeps as he gains a measure of understanding of the subatomic and how it interconnects. The gravity weapon has warped time causing Luthor's powers to burn out at a faster rate. As his powers drain, Luthor wishes the experience to continue. He believes he can solve the grand unification theory but when he reaches for his next vial of serum, he realizes that Superman has stolen his supply. Superman then destroys the serum over Luthor's protests, pointing out that if Luthor truly cared about solving the world's problems, he would have done so long ago. With Superman's body starting to turn into pure energy, he and Lois embrace one final time and he proclaims his love for her once and for all. He flies into the Sun, seemingly sacrificing himself to save the Earth. Later, when Lois sits on bench in front of a statue of Superman, Jimmy invites her to attend a memorial service being held for Superman. Lois does not go as she believes Superman is not dead and will return after he repairs the sun. Quintum visits Luthor in his cell. Now enlightened from his ordeal and accepting his impending death, Luthor presents Quintum with the only thing that could redeem him for his actions over the years, a formula to recreate Superman's genetic structure through a healthy human embryo. The movie ends with a picture of Superman fixing the sun and Lois' voice once more stating, "he will come back after he's done fixing the sun." Dublagem Direção *Andrea Romano - Versão em Inglês Elenco Reception A IGN deu ao Blu-ray uma pontuação de 7 em 10, louvando os visuais, mas afirmando que "há muitos personagens e muitos desvios que não representam muito no final". A ComicsAlliance criticou algumas das mudanças feitas na adaptação, especificamente aquelas que envolvem Superman matando ou permitindo que outros morram, mas concluiu chamando o filme "uma imagem muito agradável e uma das melhores ofertas da DC. O filme vem em DVD e Blu-ray e inclui dois episódios de bônus do Superman: A Série Animada, selecionados por Bruce Timm e uma prévia da próxima animação original do universo DC, Lanterna Verde: Cavaleiros Esmeralda.Categoria:Superman